<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bachelor(s) by cimberelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127354">The Bachelor(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly'>cimberelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#bakahusbands, Aomine has feels, Aomine is also Whipped Forever, Guess who her husband is, M/M, Make it trend, Momoi is Married, Stag Nights &amp; Bachelor Parties, Yes you read that right, but this is more feelsy than your normal bachelor party fics, can you guess what it was?, from free too, hints of niji/himu and kasa/mibu btw, i made this for one scene only, it's someone up there lol, lol, other people from hq are mentioned, yes kuroo has lines, yes that is the official wedding hashtag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388825">My Best Friend's Wedding</a>)</p><p>"It's the night before the Big Day. Are you ready? See you at the Bachelor Parties tonight! #bakahusbands"</p><p>Or Daiki and Ryouta are getting married but Daiki needs to get through the bachelor parties first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bachelor(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388825">My Best Friend's Wedding</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly">cimberelly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After two years, #bakaboyfriends will finally become #bakahusbands because it took me two years to write up the sequel lol</p><p>Anyway, here is my actual offering for AoKise Day but I am fashionably late, it seems. There will probably be mistakes and those are mine. But anyway, I won't delay you any more. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun has a problem."</p><p>Tetsu's eyes were huge in his face like they usually were but for some reason, they gave Daiki an uneasy feeling just then. The feeling didn't ease when Daiki found himself meeting eyes with Akashi who looked too calm and too serious as always.</p><p>"Aomine, I apologize." The apology felt sincere and Daiki wished Akashi would blink. "I don't have smaller bills."</p><p>Not for the first time in the past few days (weeks, months) Daiki had no idea what was going on. "...What?"</p><p>"For the night's… entertainment," Akashi non-explained delicately, quietly, still very seriously and Daiki really wished he knew what he was talking about.</p><p>Satsuki only told him to come pool-side where “his” side of the bachelor party was going to be. No one told him he was going to have any part of keeping things organized, never mind having to hold Akashi Seijuuro's hand through commoner pre-wedding festivities.</p><p>He probably looked like the actual idiot he was because Akashi's face was actually starting to look a bit pinched. You kind of start to notice his shifting expressions after spending some time with him and he often told you to run laps until you dropped dead.</p><p>"I don't have the necessary denomination for tipping the exotic dancers--"</p><p>"Wait." </p><p>Daiki felt like his head had exploded. He held up his hand to Akashi's face to stop him. He must have really just experienced brain damage because he actually dared to just put his hand up to Akashi's face within stabbing distance.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Daiki looked urgently at Tetsu. "Exotic--I thought Satsuki said no strippers?"</p><p>Tetsu looked at him quietly for a long time.</p><p>Big, innocent eyes on his stupid, fucking child-like face.</p><p>"Yes, Momoi-san definitely said no strippers," Tetsu confirmed.</p><p>Daiki absolutely felt his blood pressure shoot up. "Then why did you--"</p><p>"Oh, I understand now." Akashi interrupted Daiki mid-mind explosion #2. Now those eyes were on Tetsu.</p><p>Tetsu turned his head and looked right back at Akashi.</p><p>No fear, ice cold. He just needed a milkshake and a pair of sunglasses.</p><p>Akashi looked back at him like he was about to wage some kind of war. It felt like the Winter Cup Finals back in first year high school all over again. "That was not funny, Kuroko." </p><p>In turn, Tetsu smiled a little, the Rakuzan ass-kicking asshole. "I kind of thought it was, Akashi-kun."</p><p>And Daiki left them there because he did not need the added stress on his already huge pile of it the day before his wedding. Where the hell was Kagami when he needed him?</p><p>Two years ago, Satsuki got married and Daiki had been involved with some tasks and responsibilities for the wedding. He had seen first hand what kind of stress and turmoil one had to go through just for one special day and he had thought himself adequately prepared for it. As usual, he was wrong. It was a whole other ballgame when it was you on the way to be shackled and it was your soon-to-be spouse who was stressed because <i>no, Daiki, we can’t just do it at our favorite outdoor court!</i> Among other things. </p><p>And now they were at this beach resort with a bazillion of their family, friends and acquaintances (<i>It’s just about a hundred people, Daiki, don’t be dramatic--</i>) for the ceremony. Tonight was the bachelor parties which took up the bar and restaurant and pool areas. Too many people they knew and vaguely did were milling around socializing, eating, drinking and having a great time before the big day tomorrow.</p><p>Meanwhile, Daiki was overwhelmed and kind of tired but that wasn’t anything new nowadays.</p><p>"Hey, Aomine!"</p><p>Daiki stopped then sighed before just turning towards the voice, not at all surprised to find himself face-to-face with his brother-in-law. Well, sort of brother-in-law.</p><p>Hamada Tadashi was a robotics engineer who was involved in developing technologies towards making the world a better place. More importantly, he also happened to be married to Satsuki, thus explaining his presence in the party. What was strange was how he was seated at a table with his old Touou Captain, Imayoshi Shoichi, and one Kuroo Tetsurou. Looking at all three of them together already made Daiki's head hurt a little bit more.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked, looking genuinely concerned. Daiki might not have gone out of his way to befriend the guy until he did the right thing and proposed then married the girl Daiki considered his sister but he had always, grudgingly, thought the guy was a decent one. Always friendly and accommodating and wasn't deterred by Aomine's attitude one bit. "You want to sit down with us for a while?"</p><p>"You do look kinda overwhelmed," Imayoshi put in and Daiki was pretty sure his old Captain was giving him a surveying look. </p><p>Beside him, Kuroo hummed in agreement as he looked around idly. “It’s kind of a madhouse around here right now, huh?”</p><p>A madhouse was right and if Daiki thought about it a bit harder, his brain would most likely die. He had no idea how he and Ryouta were able to accumulate these many people as friends and acquaintances through the years. Take for example Kuroo here who was a member of FC Tokyo and was currently sitting in the smart kids’ table. Before Tadashi noticed him, they must have been talking about something brainy, like Tadashi’s latest project that had something to do with robot nurses or whatever they were called. It almost always flew over Daiki’s head whenever Satsuki tried to explain it to him.</p><p>“I have no idea where all these idiots came from,” Daiki grumbled as he took a seat beside Kuroo which faced away from the chaos happening in the pool area behind him. Normally, Daiki wasn’t one for socializing but people were here for his wedding and he supposed he could spend some time being welcoming.</p><p>“Well, you’re gonna have a wedding in a beautiful beach resort plus food and booze. Most everything’s free,” Imayoshi shrugged easily before taking a sip of his own drink, something amber and expensive-looking. “Are you really that surprised, Aomine?”</p><p>Daiki gave his old senpai a bit of a glare. “And all of you didn’t have to come.”</p><p>“Come now, Aomine, you can’t be this annoyed about us accepting your and Kise’s invitation, are you?” Kuroo has a hand over his heart, shit-eating smirk on his face, and right then Daiki knew how he and Imayoshi could get along like a house on fire. “I’m hurt. It wasn’t cheap coming out here, you know?”</p><p>Was it too late to regret his choice to sit down? It probably was.</p><p>“I think Satsuki and Kise did a great job organizing everything, though.” Tadashi came to his rescue with a winning smile, that smile that always came out when he talked about his beloved wife. </p><p>“They’re a powerful combination,” Imayoshi noted with a nod and even Kuroo had to smile at that.</p><p>It looked like Kuroo had something to add to that but then a loud whoop swelled from the pool area. Daiki looked over to that direction and found Midorima walking away from the ruckus with a bit of a pinched look on his face and the day's lucky item in one hand. It seemed to be a rolled-up sock.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Daiki asked, a bit worried that someone might come in and call everything off.</p><p>Midorima looked at Daiki like this was all his fault. “An arm-wrestling match.”</p><p>“Between who?” Kuroo suddenly asked, looking far too interested for anyone’s good.</p><p>“Iwaizumi-san and Matsuoka Rin.” Everyone turned to find that it was no other than Nijimura-senpai who spoke and tagging along was Himuro, of course. It was still kind of strange seeing their old Teiko Captain with Himuro Tatsuya but apparently they were friends. Or something.</p><p>Himuro was almost grinning. “We’re on our way to witness an epic gun show, according to Matsukawa-san.”</p><p>“Any bets going around?” It was Imayoshi who asked, unsurprisingly, as he rose up from his seat.</p><p>“Not that we know of as of yet but we can always ask around, Imayoshi-san,” Himuro replied with playful cheek and it didn’t take long before Imayoshi was walking off with them followed by a very curious Kuroo. </p><p>“Are they going to be okay?” Tadashi suddenly asked from the side.</p><p>Midorima pushed his glasses up against the bridge of his nose as he did. “I expected better from Iwaizumi-san and Matsuoka-san both but I suppose the occasion inspires a reckless sense of fun.” </p><p>It still sounded like Midorima was blaming Daiki but he had known Midorima long enough that he knew just to just ignore it. </p><p>"They're grown ass adults," Daiki said with a scoff. "They should know what they're getting into."</p><p>Thankfully, Midorima made no further comment and politely excused himself.</p><p>The noise level behind them was rising and normally, Aomine would have been in the middle of that. An arm wrestling match between Iwaizumi Hajime, his old College roommate and former volleyball ace, and an actual Olympian? Aomine would have been all over that but not today.</p><p>He sighed and he noticed Tadashi just kind of smiling at him sympathetically.</p><p>"...What?" he asked with a bit of a frown.</p><p>The smile on Tadashi's face barely shifted. "You want to take a breather? I can cover for you."</p><p>Daiki actually took a bit of time to think about it. What were the consequences if he stepped away from this circus for a while? How painful would they be? Could he actually trust Tadashi?</p><p>"Can I trust you?" he asked and Tadashi got points for not making a fuss about even being asked.</p><p>He just smiled that friendly smile and Daiki could really sort of tell why Satsuki fell for him. Tadashi was just a really nice guy.</p><p>"I think anyone would want a break every now and then."</p><p>And wasn't that true? Daiki was pretty sure Tadashi would even have some science to back all that up.</p><p>With a sigh, Daiki got up from his chair and made to go, nodding at Tadashi as he went.</p><p>"Stay outta trouble, Hamada. Don't get into any arm wrestling matches or whatever."</p><p>Tadashi's laugh sent him off. "See you later!"</p><p>Daiki raised a hand and quickly made his escape. Finally.</p><p>Walking down the path toward the restaurant and bar area made him realize that it wasn't long before sunset. The path leading to the restaurant cut through a well-maintained garden with a seaview. The sky was slowly turning into a mix of yellows, pinks and purples and even Daiki could definitely appreciate the sight.</p><p>Honestly, he could get married anywhere, even just a basketball court (wearing his favorite Jordans, of course), but he had to admit it was a good idea to have their wedding in a beautiful place like this.</p><p>"Oh there you are, Aomine-kun."</p><p>He had to look away from the view to find Mibuchi Reo coming up to him and he felt an instinctual urge to flee. Mibuchi was one of Ryouta's so-called Groom Squad, a group of Ryouta’s friends from all over who offered their assistance to Ryouta and Satsuki as the wedding approached. Daiki barely ever saw the lot of them the past few weeks without it involving some wedding-related task.</p><p>"Hey, Mibuchi-san," Daiki greeted, deciding to try and make this as painless as possible for his own good. "What's up?"</p><p>"I'm so glad you're here, Aomine-kun," Mibuchi replied, waving a well-manicured hand toward the direction that Daiki just left from and making an annoyed-looking face. "Imagine if I have to go over there where all the brutes are? No, thank you."</p><p>"You were looking for me?" Well, that was a dumb question but Daiki asked anyway.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Husband-to-Be--" Daiki thought Mibuchi was about to reach out and pat or pinch his cheek; he didn't. "--Ryou-chan says to meet him by the Sandbar."</p><p>It was probably super sappy to say that his heart thumped when he heard that Ryouta was asking for him. "At the Sandbar?"</p><p>Mibuchi waved him off. "Yes. Go on now. He's waiting."</p><p>And after what felt like years, Daiki felt like smiling. </p><p>"Okay," he said with a nod but before he went, he took a moment to look Mibuchi over. "You look tired, Mibuchi-san."</p><p>Mibuchi made a less than elegant, very weary face and Daiki would have laughed if he could but he got it. </p><p>"Satsuki-chan runs a tight ship,” he quipped dryly. “But I love her and Ryou-chan so Neesan will persevere. I will tell you this, though, Aomine-kun.” </p><p>Mibuchi lifted a finger poignantly. “Yu-chan and I are most definitely eloping."</p><p>And that did make Daiki laugh. "I don't know if Kasamatsu-san would agree but hold on just a little bit more. This’ll all be done tomorrow."</p><p>"Thank <i>God</i>."</p><p>Daiki didn't waste time on making his way to the Sandbar after talking to Mibuchi. Now, the Sandbar wasn't some piece of land that sprouted up from the sea. The people who came to the resort just called it that because there was a lot of sand and there was a bar. It was an area by the beach where a bar and dining area was set up. Low tables were placed down on mats over the white sand where you could sit or even lie down comfortably and enjoy some drinks or a meal while looking out towards the beach. And if you decided to go for a swim, you were just a few steps away to doing just that.</p><p>He found Ryouta some ways away from where the early dinner crowd was, looking over to the direction of the sea and away from his phone, finally. The setting sun's golden light reflected on his hair and eyes, making him glow and look even more beautiful if that was even possible. He seemed to sense Daiki's stare as he came closer and he turned his head to smile at him.</p><p>"Aominecchi~!" Ryouta called, drawing up the old nickname teasingly that Daiki had to scoff and lean down to give him a kiss for it.</p><p>Ryouta smiled when he kissed him back and it made Daiki feel warm. That little detail was something about Ryouta that he would never get over.</p><p>Daiki sighed when he drew away. During the kiss, he had gotten a hand down to lightly cup by the side of Ryouta's neck to end up with fingertips caressing his nape. Ryouta was smiling still, looking fond and sweet and also a bit like he was tired. Daiki kissed him again for good measure. When was the last time they were alone and this close?</p><p>"Daiki must have missed me," Ryouta observed with a grin a moment later after Daiki settled beside him. Daiki didn't care to occupy his own side of the table, happy enough to just squish up against Ryouta as much as possible that he was almost on his lap. He even leaned his head by Ryouta's shoulder and closed his eyes. When he breathed in, he smelled Ryouta's lavender shampoo layered with the sunblock he must have just reapplied. Ryouta smelled so good and familiar he could fall asleep right then and there.</p><p>"Could we leave and go to bed already?" Daiki asked with his eyes closed. He bothered to ask even when he knew the answer would be "no".</p><p>A soft giggle and Daiki felt fingers playing with the hair by his nape. A shiver ran through his spine and he almost groaned. Ryouta and his magic fingers...</p><p>"But we still have the ending program for the bachelor parties, remember?"</p><p>Daiki actually groaned at that. "There's more?" He almost turned his head and nipped Ryouta on the shoulder.</p><p>Another giggle, more petting, this time more soothing and indulgent rather than playful. "Just some games and we gotta give a 'thank you' speech for the guests. Poor Daiki. I'm sorry, baby." Finally he got a kiss for his troubles. "You must be tired. Daiki needs to recharge, hm?"</p><p>"Do I get a lapdance from you at least?"</p><p>Ryouta tugged at his ear kind of hard even if he did laugh at the question. "No, Ahominecchi! Not when my sisters are gonna be watching, come on…"</p><p>That tug hurt a little and Daiki frowned but he just grumbled under his breath and took more cuddles for compensation.</p><p>If you asked him, this big, flashy celebration was not really Daiki's style. It was something he decided after having to follow Satsuki around for months to make sure she wasn't obsessing over little details too much and that she got enough rest. Wedding planning was stressful as all hell and he would prefer to not have anything to do with it if he had a choice. He could get married anywhere and have it done anytime. All that mattered was that Ryouta would be the one standing with him and that he would say "I do".</p><p>But Ryouta wanted the big, flashy wedding because it was <i>his</i> style. In his own way, Ryouta loved the planning, the hassle, the stress. He wanted to make memories and have people to share them with. Plus, Ryouta just loved a good party and why not make his wedding the best one ever?</p><p>And since Daiki loved him and knew what it took when it came to getting together with Kise Ryouta, he agreed to the beach resort wedding with the bazillion guests. Also the crazy bachelor parties though his batteries were drained and he would prefer not to see anymore people for the next year or so.</p><p>But for now it was okay because he was in a corner away from all that with just Ryouta and he was getting his hair petted while waves coming up the beach sounded in his ears.</p><p>"Daiki."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You awake?"</p><p>He must have dozed off for a bit because when he opened his eyes, the lights around them had been turned on and night had fallen. It was cooler and with a deep sigh, he shuffled even closer against Ryouta. He wrapped his arms around him and was prepared to get settled for a bit longer when a smell distracted him.</p><p>A waiter had come up with a bit of a smile, a tray held over one hand. On the tray were two plates of food and he laid them down carefully before them. </p><p>One plate had some beautifully grilled chicken and a hefty vegetable salad on the side. On the other plate was a burger, the patty thick and juicy and topped with finely shredded cabbage, paired with wedges of potatoes.</p><p>"I ordered us dinner!" Ryouta chirped after sending off the waiter with a smile of his own. "Did you know that they served Teriyaki Burgers here? I thought you might want to give it a try."</p><p>His burger definitely didn't look anything like the ones he got at Maji Burger but his stomach rumbled at the sight of it. When was the last time he ate?</p><p>"Do we have time for this?" Daiki asked even as he already reached to examine the burger. He wasn't sure about the cabbage but well, he was hungry.</p><p>"I asked Momocchi for at least an hour," Ryouta answered as he picked up a knife and fork and immediately pierced one of Daiki's potato wedges. Rude.</p><p>Daiki took one of the bite-sized pieces of chicken Ryouta had sliced up as payment.</p><p>"An hour?"</p><p>Ryouta hummed in answer. "An hour to have dinner and just to hang out." He offered Daiki another piece of chicken with his fork and Daiki obligingly ate it. "I told her I missed you."</p><p>Daiki cut up about two bites' worth of his burger and placed it over one side of Ryouta's plate.</p><p>"I missed you too…"</p><p>Ryouta gave him that pleased, happy smile that always crinkled his eyes, very unlike those polished ones he gave cameras, and Daiki sighed. He reached to wipe off a bit of dressing that was by Ryouta's lip with his thumb.</p><p>"Now eat,” he told him. “And you better finish all of that."</p><p>Ryouta nodded obediently. "Yes, Daddy." </p><p>And then laughed when Daiki scowled and rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>Sometimes, Daiki really couldn't believe he was actually marrying this annoying (precious) brat.</p><p>The burger was juicy with the right amount of teriyaki sauce and the cabbage added a good crunch. It was pretty good and Daiki enjoyed it as he and Ryouta had their dinner. It was their first time having a meal alone since they arrived at the resort and it was a nice break. They got to catch up a bit with each other and how the whole day had been so far. As usual, their conversation flowed smoothly, hardly a dull or quiet moment.</p><p>Daiki watched Ryouta as he told him about his day, voice lilting and always in motion. Ryouta had always been animated, full of life, glowing and golden, and Daiki often had a hard time looking away. He had long grown past the embarrassment of getting caught staring at Ryouta for too long and now, they had come to the point where Daiki knew he wouldn't really be able to look away ever again. And that thought was…</p><p>Ryouta was smiling at him, amused, and Daiki knew he was caught just staring again.</p><p>"Ah, Daiki is so in love with me," Ryouta sighed wistfully as he lifted a hand to his forehead like he was going for a swoon. "How is he to survive another night without being married to me, I wonder? This must be my curse for being so handsome."</p><p>"Oi, stop that," Daiki grumbled as he reached and took the hand that Ryouta had to his forehead, the one with the ring he gave him. "You really need to stop picking up shit like that from Oikawa-san."</p><p>Ryouta was laughing again, flushed from giggling too much and that random cocktail he ordered, while he held onto Daiki's hand and looked like, well.</p><p>Daiki's Forever.</p><p>"Ki-chan! Dai-chan!"</p><p>Satsuki appeared with a wave and a smile and Daiki sighed because he knew it was time to go back to the party. Joy.</p><p>"Momocchi!" Ryouta waved back with his other hand that was not holding Daiki's. "And <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XiAz7GgCYFaZMVVRc3sQY_Ff996x0x4L/view?usp=sharing">Cheekinui</a> too!"</p><p>"Can you just go back around and take that demon with you?" Daiki asked as he eyed Satsuki and the plump plushie in her arms. The plushie that resembled Ryouta down to the blond hair and big amber eyes. Daiki had no idea why Kise Ryouta plushies existed but there was probably a method to the madness and it included fangirls and wishful thinking.</p><p>Satsuki shook her head just as she handed over the plushie, Cheekinui, to a Ryouta making grabby hands. "You're always so mean to Cheekinui, Dai-chan. What did he ever do to you?"</p><p>"It's a trespasser," Daiki answered just as he avoided soft sausage hand pats that Ryouta was inflicting on his cheek via Cheekinui. "We're on a dinner date. And it’s evil."</p><p>The plush might look like Ryouta but it was evil to its core, Daiki just knew. He could tell by its penetrating, judging stare.</p><p>"Then I’m a trespasser, too," Satsuki said with a shrug and ignored Daiki's answering groan. "It's time for you two to come back and make an appearance at your party."</p><p>"Tell them we're busy," Daiki insisted and no, he was not whining. What are you talking about? But he stopped and just sulked a bit instead when Ryouta kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Give me just 10 minutes, okay, Momocchi?" Ryouta said as he got up, smiling that professional Kise Ryouta smile. "I'll just freshen up."</p><p>Satsuki beamed. "Okay, Ki-chan!"</p><p>Ryouta turned to Daiki and wordlessly held out Cheekinui like the plushie was a baby, hands under the plushie’s armpits while his feet dangled. Cheekinui had a wardrobe change--blue and white Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, usually he wore a tiny Kaijou jersey--and somehow he had white angel wings strapped to his back. Daiki really didn't get it but he took it like a man and just accepted the Ryouta-looking plush. He was rewarded with a happy beam from Ryouta.</p><p>"Be right back!"</p><p>Daiki watched Ryouta go with a sigh before sitting back on his chair and putting Cheekinui over his lap. It was weird, sitting a plushie over his lap like it was a child, but he had probably done weirder for Ryouta and would continue to do so in the future for sure.</p><p>He felt Satsuki's eyes on him and he turned to meet her gaze.</p><p>She was smiling at him, something soft and fond, and it made him just hold Cheekinui closer for some reason. </p><p>"Are you ready, Dai-chan?" she asked and Daiki knew she didn't need to elaborate. </p><p>He knew what it was she was asking and he also knew his answer.</p><p>"Yeah," he replied easily, calmly, and he looked back to the direction Ryouta went.</p><p>"I am."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So how was it? Let me know in a comment, please!</p><p>I can also be found over at <a href="https://twitter.com/cimberelly">Twitter</a>!</p><p>And P.S. Aomine never got a lapdance but Kise and the Groom Squad had a dance performance at the wedding reception. Kise selected the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tj4ye_3fAQ">Kiss Me Quick</a> by Nathan Sykes and you can bet Aomine kissed him quick right after he finished lol </p><p>There was a lot of stuff that I wanted to include, more cameos and other wedding shenanigans, but I wasn't able to. I guess I can always write another chapter to explore those a bit haha</p><p>Also, many thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/aokisses">Jane</a> who is Cheekinui's mom for letting me borrow him for this fic. Also to <a href="https://twitter.com/cocchica">Coco</a> for his picture. He is the best nui ever!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>